


故事里的故事之睡前读物

by ModestUnclePenguin



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModestUnclePenguin/pseuds/ModestUnclePenguin
Summary: 白雪公主给七个小矮人将Frozen的故事
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)





	故事里的故事之睡前读物

又名《白雪公主在八人合租房（不是）在小矮人的房子里给小矮人讲关于阿伦戴尔的睡前故事》

小矮人们结束了一天的工作，白雪公主例行在睡前给他们讲故事。矮人们有许多故事书，但是由于房子常年缺乏管理，这些书经常缺纸少页，比如白雪现在拿到的这本，无名无姓，她看到第一页写着女王、公主带着雪人乘坐驯鹿男的车前往北边未知的土地。  
女王公主？她们是谁？为什么要去北边？为什么要带雪人？为什么没出现王子？白雪公主的脑袋上充满了问号，她觉得自己得多吃苹果增强记忆力与思维活力。  
小矮人们并排睡在一起，等待着公主为他们讲睡前小故事。尽管白雪对这本残缺的故事书充满了疑惑，但为了不耽误矮人们睡觉，她还是决定今晚就讲这个。  
“女王、公主带着雪人，乘坐驯鹿男的鹿车，前往北边一块被迷雾笼罩的大地。据说没人能进入这片土地，因为会被看不见的力量弹回来。但是女王和公主携手触摸这片迷雾时，一股力量将她们带入了迷雾里的世界。里面危机四伏，她们遇到了龙卷风，遇到了神秘的火焰，还有穿着驯鹿服饰的土著，最奇怪的是，她们居然碰见了一支阿伦戴尔的军队。”  
有几个小矮人已经开始打呵欠了，白雪觉得应该讲不了多久了。  
“为首的将军告诉姐妹两，他们当年随国王，也就是现在女王和公主的爷爷，来到这里与当地居民交好，不料双方发生了争端，国王不幸战死，迷雾从此笼罩了这片土地。在这么多年的时间里，幸存的士兵与当地人水火不容，兵刃相见。为首的土著认出了公主的披肩，女王的冰魔法曾告诉她一个男孩和一个女孩的故事，当时女王和公主认出了那个少年是自己的父亲，但没有认出那位少女。现在似乎能确定了，那位拯救了昏迷王子的少女，正是她们的母亲。这就是为什么姐妹两能拨开那些迷雾，进入这里。她们是阿伦戴尔皇室与北地魔法部落的结合。在这里，供奉着四大元素，风，水，火还有大地。可是因为当年未知的原因，这些元素充满了戾气。无时无刻不在咆哮的风暴，一言不合就点燃森林的火精灵，还有极具攻击性的大地精灵，以及看不透的水底那透露出的恐惧。同时北地的土著告诉她们，可能还有第五元素的存在。”  
小矮人里有鼾声传来，已经有人入睡了。白雪决定再讲一段，然后她也该入睡了。  
“但是还有个谜题没有解开，那个一直呼唤女王的声音到底来自何方？国王夫妇当年的海难究竟是怎么回事？火精灵此时引燃了森林，女王瞬间被火焰包围，公主奋不顾身冲进火里，女王施展冰魔法将周围的火焰熄灭，驯鹿男带着公主离开，一番追逐后女王成功驯服火精灵。女王和公主决定带着雪人一起去寻找真相，她们找到了当年父母遇难船只的残骸，在残骸里她们找到了航海图，上面标示了目的地——阿塔霍兰，一个仅存在于传说中的地方，那里也许会有许多谜团的答案，迷雾，战争，失控的四大元素，甚至还有女王与生俱来的冰魔法。国王夫妇也许当年就是想要前往那里寻找这些真相，不料遭遇了海上风暴，不幸遇难。女王陷入了深深的自责与伤心，公主在一旁安慰她，并且表示将陪她一起前往阿塔霍兰，寻找真相。”  
白雪不知道之前发生过什么，但她十分好奇，她抬起头，看见七双小眼睛齐刷刷地望着她，已经睡着的几个矮人也已经醒来。看来，不止她一人想知道结局。  
“然而女王在于公主拥抱后推开了公主，一同推开的还有和她们相拥的雪人，二人被装在了女王用冰做的船里，滑向了安全的远方，女王决定独自一人前往。公主呼唤无果，取下雪人的手改变了冰船滑行的轨迹，却驶向了地精灵所在的河区，两人还掉下了瀑布，最后公主与雪人躲进了山洞里。另一边，女王面对波涛汹涌的大海，想要乘风破浪。然而一次又一次失败，水元素出现，它幻化成马阻碍女王，女王与水马展开了激烈的搏斗，最后驯服了水马，并驾驶它前往阿塔霍兰。”  
七个小矮人的嘴巴全都张成了O字，这段驯马太过于震撼，他们也许发挥最大的想象力也无法想象出来。  
“女王驾乘着这匹骏马来到了阿塔霍兰，在那里她得知了当年祖父为了私利建造水坝，并且残忍杀害了当时的北地首领。这些所作所为破坏了四大元素的平衡，所以那里被迷雾笼罩。然而离真相越来越近的女王此刻却在慢慢结成冰，在失去意识的最后一刻，她呼唤公主的名字并释放了雪花。雪花里带着她寻找来的真相，风元素将这宝贵的雪花带进了山洞，公主得知了真相，正决定带着雪人出去，但此时的雪人竟然在慢慢飘散。雪人来自女王的魔法，他的消散意味着女王此刻遭遇了不测。公主抱着身体慢慢变轻的雪人，她同时失去了两个最爱她的人……”  
“Oh，不，王子呢？为什么没有王子出来拯救？”白雪不想看到这么残忍的事情。  
小矮人们开始抱做一团哭泣。  
“雪人消散得一干二净，他身体释放出的雪花指引出了山洞的出口。伤心欲绝的公主鼓起勇气，她要去完成自己的使命，她没有忘记自己作为皇室成员的责任，也没有忘记自己身上背负的人类与魔法之地的血统，更没有忘记女王“临终”前的托付。她故意激怒大地元素，地精灵们愤怒地朝她投掷巨石，她将这些暴怒的精灵引向水坝，不顾安危站在水坝上，她想要借助这些精灵毁掉水坝。巨石砸碎了水坝，四大元素重新平衡，第五元素归位，然而洪水却冲向了阿伦戴尔。千钧一发之际，女王骑着水马奔腾而来，平复了灾难。北地的迷雾散去，阳光再次洒在了这片充满魔法的大地，它恢复了以前的生机。公主看着这一切，泪水涌上心头，她失去了最爱的女王，也失去了最爱她的雪人……风精灵带来了一朵雪花，是她熟悉的雪花。她跑向湖边，看见了女王骑着水马，踏水而来。二人在湖边喜极而拥，雪人再次复活，三人又拥抱在了一起…………”  
然而书到这里就没有了，白雪不知道最后的结局是什么，小矮人们哭的稀里哗啦，也没去管这本书缺了什么，他们的书经常缺页，这再正常不过了。  
小矮人们哭过之后陆续进入了梦乡，但白雪却失眠了！  
第五元素是什么？是女王和公主吗？她们作为连接人类与魔法的桥梁，这份羁绊才是第五元素吧？还有，这种时候应该邀请公主共乘啊！以前她看过的故事书里都这样写的，王子要骑着白马来接公主，既然女王这么厉害驯服的是水元素幻化的马，此情此景居然不伸出手拉公主上去一起骑？不对，会不会共乘了，在缺失的那几页里呢？好烦啊，这本残缺的故事书！  
第二天，白雪觉得自己的脑袋很疼，昨晚的故事不仅需要思考大量的问题，还有她迫切地想要知道女王和公主还有她们的雪人最后怎么样了？以前读的故事书都是王子和公主最后幸福地生活在了一起，这个没有结局的故事反而让她辗转反侧。白雪觉得自己特别需要苹果来补充大脑营养。这时外面来了一个卖苹果的老妇人……  
后记：白雪公主在吃了那口苹果后便睡了过去，她感觉自己像是在做梦，梦见了一片长满枫叶的地方，风卷起枫叶在空中划出各种轨迹，一只可爱的蝾螈正拖着着火的尾巴在林间奔跑，她看见湖边立着巨大的石头人，远方的水面上，一匹晶莹剔透的马正在奔驰，马上坐着两个美丽的女子，一个不管是头发还是身上的华服，在阳光的照耀下闪现着类似神一样的光芒，不知道为何，她想到了雪。她的身后是一位身着皇室礼服的年轻女孩，她的披风在飘扬，同时飘扬的还有她那一头红发，她紧紧地抱着前方女人的腰。白雪想要更近一步去观看这美得不像人间的画面，这时风吹来一片枫叶，与她的嘴唇来了一个亲密接触，白雪下意识地闭上了眼睛，再睁开，她看见了那个她朝思暮想的王子……


End file.
